


Melody Hamilton-Laurens

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Coming Out, Eliza is a cinnamon roll, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gay John Laurens, Hamliza, Hisorical lams, Historical Inaccuracy, John Laurens doesn’t Die, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Philip does die sorry about that, So does Alex, lets just imagine he doesn’t go into his final battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: A Thirteen-Year old girl's town is destroyed by Redcoats during the Revolutionary War. Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens take her back to camp. She ends up staying with them, even though she isn't technically allowed to.The girl goes where they go.She also finds out some things she wasn't supposed to know.





	1. Chapter 1

My Oc’s name is Melody, She's 13, has some PTSD and is ahead of her time. She has Strawberry blonde hair, Red freckles, and steely blue eyes. Basically made her to be the love child of Lams. Melody loves the colors white and green. She's not very talkative, but she will talk for hours to Her "Dads" Alexander and John. Anyways... On with the story!

 

  
All Melody could see was flames and smoke. She heard screaming, and she knew she had to get away.

"Help! Please!" She cried in desperation. Blood red colored men ran around, dragging people out of their homes, firing at them. She continued to plea and cry but no one could hear her. Melody ran as fast as she could. So fast she didn't see the two men in front of her. One man with Red hair and freckles grabbed her arm and began to run with her.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!"

"Saving you!" Was all he said. He dragged her out of the city and took her to a small hideout not to far from the town. For a moment, he looked at her. She was trembling, Her dress was torn and burnt. Her strawberry blonde hair was curly and frizzed, and her eyes were bright blue. She couldn't be over fifteen.

Before he could examine her anymore, there was a loud explosion. Alexander had to cover her mouth to keep her from making too much noise.

"Stay here I'll be right back!" He called then left the little tent.

She didn't know this man, all she knew was that he wasn't wearing a redcoat.

———-

The red-haired man returned a few minutes later, a blond-haired blue-eyed man standing next to him.

"Hello, Miss." The Blond said. She scooted backwards.

"No need to be afraid. We won't hurt you. My name is John Laurens, this is my... friend. Alexander Hamilton." Melody noted his stutter when John said 'Friend'

"What is your name, Miss?"

She didn't really want to say, but judging by the smoke she could still smell, it was likely her town was completely destroyed. Might as well tell them If she would have to stay with them for a bit.

"Melody."

"Do you have a last name?" Alexander asked.

"Not that I know of. I grew up on the streets." Alexander knew what it was like. No family, no one to protect you. It was no wonder why he felt connected to this girl. He saw she began to move a bit closer, but hissed as she did so.

"Are you hurt?" John came closer to her, there was an exposed part on the back of her leg. She had probably scrapped it when she moved around.

"I'm alright."

"It could get infected, just let us take you to our camp."

She sighed, then the two men helped her up.

—————-

Melody was taken to the infirmary, where her leg was cleaned then covered. Meanwhile John and Alex Argued over what should be done with the teenage girl.

"She has no where else to go, she had no family and even if she did they'd be dead. I know it would be dangerous to keep her, but just for now. Once we find a suitable family for her to stay with, we can leave her with them. Please, My dear Laurens." Alexander plead. He knew when he called John 'My dear Laurens' he couldn't say no.

John huffed, but agreed.

—————

"Y-your going to keep me?" Alexander and John had finished explaining their plan for her, she would stay with them at camp, then once they went to a town with a fair and kind family, she'd stay with them.

"For now, yes." Melody wanted to Jump up and hug them. No one has ever taken her in. Even if it was temporary.

“I can’t thank you enough!” She grinned.

The only problem was, how could they take care of a teenage girl and fight in a revolution?


	2. Secrets

Melody sat alone in the infirmary, well, like of. There was a few nurses and a few soldiers on the other side of the tent. But it was silent, and no one wanted to speak to the orphan girl. 

Her leg felt better by the end of the day. The nurse changed her bandage and let her go. 

She walked around the camp, men stared at her the whole time. Melody knew that she probably wasn't supposed to be wandering around, but she wanted to find Laurens and Hamilton. She walked over to a man to ask.

"Excuse me, sir, could you tell me where might Alexander Hamilton or John Laurens be?" He scoffed.

"Surprised a woman is looking for one of them, they are probably in their tent. It's that one," he pointed at a beige tent about fifteen feet ahead of them. "Over there." 

"Thank you, sir." 

Melody took off again, but stopped when she neared the tent. She could hear Alexander and John talking. She silently opened the flap, not wanting to disturb. 

But what she saw she didn't expect to see.

Instead of talking, the two men were

Kissing. 

Melody let out a gasp, she tried to cover her mouth but it was too late. They saw her. John and Alex's face paled. 

 

 

A/N sorry about the wait and the super short chapter. I got lazy. I’m also working on other stories and it’s testing time at school, but it’s almost over. Updates on this will probably be slow.


End file.
